warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sandstorm
} | name = Sandstorm | gameimage = SandstormIcon.png | cardimage = Sandstorm.png | hotkey = 3 | energy = 75 | description = Become a whirling spiral of sand that sends enemies flying and devours those trapped in quicksand. Energy Drain: 10 s-1 | strength = 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 | duration = | range = 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 m | damage multiplier = .5 | info = *Inaros spins with great speed, creating a storm that pulls in and lifts all enemies within a diameter (though the in game description lists the range as a "radius" rather than "diameter") of 8 / 10 / 12 / 15 meters and dealing 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 damage per second to them, preventing them from moving or attacking before flinging them away. Inaros himself is unable to attack or activate other special abilities while Sandstorm is active, and his movement is slowed to 25% / 30% / 40% / 50% of his base speed. Sandstorm will also pull in nearby pickups while active. Enemies do 80% / 70% / 60% / 50% of their damage to Inaros while Sandstorm is active. **Damage per second is affected by Ability Strength, while damage multiplier (mitigation) is not. **Damage has a chance to proc bleed status. **Diameter is affected by Ability Range. *Sandstorm is a channeled ability that consumes 10 energy per second for the duration it is active. This ability will remain active until the ability key is pressed again (default ), or Inaros' energy is depleted. Sandstorm also has an initial casting cost of 75 energy. **Initial casting cost is affected by Ability Efficiency. **Energy per second is affected by both Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **While Sandstorm is active, Inaros cannot restore energy using Warframe abilities like or using Energy restoration mods and abilities like and Energizing Dash. However, Energy orbs, , Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores, and and can still replenish energy. **While active, Inaros cannot fire weapons, use other abilities, or perform parkour Maneuvers. *'Ability Synergy:' If Sandstorm kills an enemy that is under the effects of , a Sand Shadow will be created, which is a clone of the killed enemy that will fight alongside Inaros. **Inaros will also heal himself while damaging enemies under the effects of Devour as if he were devouring them directly. *Activation and deactivation delays of 1.5 seconds are affected by and . Toggling will interrupt movement. | stance = | augment = | tips = |max = | bugs = *If a Commander teleports with an Inaros in Sandstorm, the Inaros will no longer spin. This is only a visual bug and does not affect movement speed. *The actual range is only half the listed amount. This may be a typo on the in-game skill description that DE has yet to address. }} See Also * de:Sandsturm es:Tormenta de arena ru:Песчаная Буря Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Update 18 Category:Inaros